Love VS desire
by This-One-Wish
Summary: Arianna is Kidnapped by the GWboys. What happens when love and jealousy get in the way of the friendship she has created with the GWboys? R&R appreciated.


*~Love VS. Desire~*  
  
-PROLOGUE-  
  
Pamela : This story is about what happens when you love one person, but desire another...   
  
Heero : hn...  
  
Pamela : for not caring, you'll be reading the dicaimer...OUTLOUD to everyone!  
  
Heero : o.O...I hate pubic appearances...-_- and besides I'm programed to NOT care...  
  
Duo : I love it when Heero is forced to do something he doesn't want to..hehehe  
  
Heero : shut up before I make you, baka...  
  
Duo : o.O  
  
Pamela : come on Heero, get on with it!  
  
Heero : Pamela does not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters and never will.  
  
Pamela : rub it in why don't ya!?  
  
_____________________________  
  
Symols:  
  
//....// = Thought  
  
"...." = speech  
  
(name):....... = Important thoughts  
  
'......' = sounds   
  
.........................................................  
  
-PROLOGUE-  
  
Arianna : Arianna is my name, plain and simple. I'm just your ordinary girl.I've been transfered from cities and towns and countries so much, I get an A+ for Geografie,but the other subjects...hah! I'm 15, I'm a loner, because I've learned, that in the end, you're always alone anyway... Always...  
  
She walked at a slow pace as a soft breeze blew her dark blonde hair around. She looked up at the old building. The building she's seen for too long now and hated so much. Because her sister wasn't there anymore...  
  
Arianna : My father, never knew him. My mother, a wreck... My sister, Sara. She was killed a few months ago, in the attempts of stopping a war. I might be overdoing it by saying that she stopped a war. But to this school, it's the truth. You see... She stepped infront of a gun. These two guys were about to have a huge show-down. It's a war that's been going on for a long time. Between rich and poor... They always blamed eachother, yet in the end, when my sister fell to the ground... They blamed themselves... But now...I blame them, and it's too late. Much too late...  
  
She walked up the stairs and through the big front gates, then through the doors. Always having eyes upon her. Eyes that knew her hate, eyes that could do nothing...but watch. She walked through the halls and then dissapeared into a classroom. Where a strange young man was sitting.  
  
She stopped as the door slammed shut behind her and the man stood up and faced her.  
  
"good morning Arianna" A normal person would ask question's like : how do you know my name? what are you doing here? Arianna though, has changed... "good morning..." she answered back. "ah, yes, my name is Q" "Q...?" "yes, I'll keep it simple" "that's not necessary" The man raised an eyebrow. "not necessary?" "no, I'm quite capable of undertsanding whatever you're going to tell me..." "hm...ha ha, sweet girl" he chuckled, with a sly grin. Arianna snorted and started walking towards the back of the class. "listen, you need to come with me..." His voice was intense now.  
  
"or what?" she turned her face towards him and grinned. "or I'll have to kill you..." His voice was cold...it sent shivers up her spine, though she kept her cool. She snorted and then turned around completely so she was facing him. "you're bluffing" "am I?" He took a gun from under his coat and cocked it. Then he pointed it directly at her head. She started freaking out inside, though her mouth answered "guess not" and apparently, he was as shocked by this as she was...  
  
Arianna : Since my sister died, I've changed. I've realised that you ARE alone. You live alone, die alone... because when my sister needed me most. The one person that I cared about the most, needed me...I wasn't there. So if I can't even do that. What CAN I do...but live and die without bothering anyone.  
  
"ok, now...just be a good girl and follow me..." he put the gun away and started making his way towards the door. Arianna started walking towards him, and walked through the doorway as he held the door open for her. As she walked past him, she said "I'll follow, but I'm noone's good girl"  
  
The guy grinned then walked out in front of her towards the front gates. Again as she passed, eyes followed her. The guy noticed this and found it strange because even when he, a strange man entered the school... Not one person looked up...  
  
Q : strange girl. Never met anyone like her. She's hot too, hey! don't blame me, I can shut out some of them, but this one... wow...  
  
He led her outside to a black limo, no license plate. He opened the door for her and she stepped in, after which he did the same. The car pulled out and started to head to it's destination. The windows were darkened, but unlike other Limo's, it was dark both ways... You couldn't look outside if you were sitting inside either, so Arianna really had no idea were they were going. Too bad for her, her sense of direction sucked... After a while, she decided to ask some questions. "so..." The guy looked up. "how are you going to cover up that you took me? won't anyone suspect anything?" The guy chuckled. "he he he, Noone will suspect...we told your mom you had to be picked up..." he paused. "...for some illegal shit you did, we told everyone else the same" "didn't she think that was strange or anything like that? ask questions?" "hmmm, no, she looked quite relieved really..." Arianna looked away from him. She knew her mom loved her sister more than her, that she'd fallen apart when she died. But not care, at all?  
  
Arianna : Goes to show you, you really ARE alone...  
  
After about an hour the guy spoke up. "hey, listen...I'm not doing this because I got anything against ya, ya know?" "hmmm? what do you mean?" Arianna didn't quite understand... "well, I've been assigned to pick you up, cause it's a one-time only job, after this...I'm done" "you're...done?"   
  
"yeah, the big guys don't wanna go public, so they send other people to do all the public appearances" "oh..." Arianna thought for a while "...uh...who ARE the 'big'guys'?" "dunno, I just got contacted with that info, plus that it pays good, heh!" Arianna looked away, this wasn't good, if they were afraid of going public, it meant they were afraid people might recognize them. So, why would they be afraid of that? Unless they were doing something very, very wrong?  
  
"like I said, I ain't got nothin' against ya" "why would you? I haven't done anything!" She started to get a little frustrated now. "well, THEY seem to be very interested in you...i figured it was 'cause they didn't like you or somthin' " Arianna sighed "I-It doesn't matter anyway..."  
  
David : My name's David. I was abandoned as a child and I never looked back. I didn't care then, still don't. I don't want anything out of life. I'm not looking for anything. I mean, how can I wish for something I've never had? but... I'm still here. And, I think she is the reason...Somehow I feel i had to tell her that I didn't hate her, because it felt like she didn't feel loved...And there's only room for one of those in this world...me  
  
The guy extended his hand to her. "My name's david..." She heistated, then shook his hand still a bit unsure... "why Q? before, I mean" "just a code name, but, I got tired of it" //I'm lying, I just want her to know my real name// "well...you already know mine" "yeah, Arianna right?" She nodded.  
  
Another half hour they were quiet. Though both David and Arianna were deep in thought... David couldn't explain how she, without saying a word, changed his whole life's ideal... Arianna was trying to figure out what was going to happen to her, and why?  
  
The Limo started to slow down and parked... "we're here..." david SIGHED. Arianna found this strange, but she didn't think much of it.  
  
David opened the car door and stepped out swiftly, then held the door open for Arianna as she stepped out of the limo aswell. After all that darkness Arianna's eyes had to get used to the sudden stream of sunlight. She was greeted by what looked like a small miniature military facility... There was a huge office-like building in the distance and what looked like a hangar next to it. Also, there were millions of people seen, either marching, or training...  
  
Arianna's mouth fell open for a while "wha-what IS this place?" She looked questioningly at David.  
  
But another man aproached and saluted David. david did the same "sir!" "good! you've brought the girl...they'll be happy, you're done..." The man handed an amount of money to David, "yeah..." Arianna looked at David, when he looked back and gave her a simpatizing look, then left. //I wanna help her, I wanna be there for her, but if I do, I'll definetly get killed..// david though, knowing he could never turn back...  
  
The man now turned towards her and responded in a comandeering tone "this..." he said glancing towards the buildings and people "...is a training facility" "a training facility?" "yes, their trying to find a way to beat the gundams..." "but, isn't everyone against them? what's so bad about that?"  
  
"their doing it...illegaly, their experimenting on humans, THAT's why" "experimenting? how?" "their trying to make super-humans with unreal abilties...but...are killing many in the procces" Arianna looked at a line of men and women that just marched by "killing?...do they know about this? do they agree?" The officer paused then answered "some know...others don't..." "you can't do that!" Arianna said, overwhelmed by a million things happening at once. "you-you can't! but..." she thought "wh-why me? what do want with me?" "you my dear...are a very important part of our procces" the man grinned. "we've scanned a million people in the area and we pick up the ones that are resitant to our 'experiments', like you for instance" "me? but I've never done anything right in my life, why..." She was interupted by the man "now now, we've tested your blood type and DNA, you're the perfect soldier...or atleast.." the man grinned "you WILL be"  
  
Arianna's eyes widened... just before she was put in hand cuffs and roughly 'escorted' to her living quarters... A fortified glass dungeon.  
  
~~~  
  
After that Arianna went into hard training... It would take a year to completely make her forget everything she ever knew, and make her respond to any commands that these people would give her, in other words, Mind-control... And in that time they would experiment on her galore.... As they progressed with her alterings, they were starting to give up on her mind-control, for her mind was ignoring the procces completely, not giving up her current state of mind. Meaning that when they finished their perfect soldier, she would not listen to a thing they said, what's worse...she would want revenge...  
  
~~~  
  
........................................................  
  
Duo : please review and look out for the next chapter... ^_^  
  
Quatre : *nodding exitedly*  
  
Pamela : bye bye *waves* 


End file.
